Jej mały sekret
by fanka77
Summary: Czym może zakończyć się "wieczór przy lampce wina" z Angelą? Pamiątką na całe życie!


„ _**Jej mały sekret"**_

Nie wiedziała, co ją napadło, żeby to zrobić, a właściwie wiedziała, tyle tylko, że było to najbardziej nieracjonalne i pozbawione logiki posunięcie w jej życiu. Wszystko przez Angelę i ten jej „wieczorek przy lampce wina", który po kilku „lampkach" przemienił się w „wieczorek przy kilku butelkach" i zakończył w miejscu, z którego, poza gigantycznym kacem, pozostała jej pamiątka na całe życie.

Tempe mruknęła, wzięła dwie kolejne aspiryny, choć wszyscy trąbili, że nie ma nic gorszego na kaca (może i tak, ale tylko to miała w apteczce) i dokończywszy ubieranie, jakoś wzięła się do kupy, a dwadzieścia minut później była już w drodze do Jeffersonian, usiłując znaleźć taką pozycję za kierownicą, by jak najmniej obciążać swój obolały pośladek.

- Nigdy więcej wieczorków!- mruknęła sama do siebie, tocząc się ciężko pustymi korytarzami Instytutu, okazyjnie kiwając głową na dzień dobry, by wreszcie dotrzeć do swego gabinetu i z ulgą zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi. No, może nie z ulgą, bo owo trzaśnięcie, na nowo podrażniło jej bolącą głowę, ale przynajmniej mogła legnąć na swoją komfortową kanapę i jeszcze choć na sekundę zamknąć oczy…

- Bones! Mamy sprawę!- usłyszała nagle huk ponownie otwieranych drzwi i donośne „powitanie", tak charakterystyczne dla jej partnera- Agenta Specjalnego Seeley'a Bootha.

- Jezu, Booth! Ciszej nie można?!- jęknęła trzymając się za głowę.

- Bones…- odparł powoli.- Nie mieszaj Jezusa do swojego kaca! Trzeba było się nie zalewać w trupa.- stwierdził wesoło, studiując jej bladą twarz i worki pod oczami, które, poza bólem głowy oczywiście, były ewidentnym dowodem spożycia ponad normę, a potem, jakby czytał w jej myślach, postawił przed nią kubek mocnej, ciemnej kawy ze Starbucks'a, której boski aromat rozbudził jej zmysły.

- Skąd wiedziałeś?- mruknęła, natychmiast biorąc łyczek, a jej policzki nabrały kolorów.

- Mały ptaszek mi powiedział!- zachichotał, wyciągając z kieszeni sok pomidorowy w niewielkim kartoniku.- Wypij.- dodał.- Podniesie ci poziom potasu i złagodzi efekty kaca.

- A ty wiesz to, bo?...- uniosła brwi.

- Mój ojciec pił, Bones…- odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.- Ale to już ci mówiłem. Mama zawsze trzymała w domu sok pomidorowy, bo przecież nie mógł iść do pracy na rauszu. Mógłby komuś wykłuć oko nożyczkami albo poderżnąć gardło brzytwą…

- Przepraszam, Booth. Nie chciałam przywoływać złych wspomnień.- zapewniła stając naprzeciw i przyjacielsko klepiąc go po ramieniu.

- Zapomnij, Bones!- uśmiechnął się, widząc jej skruchę.- Co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr!- mrugnął.

- Ha! Wiem co to znaczy!- zawołała chełpliwie, na sekundę zapominając o kociokwiku.

- Awwww… Bones! Nie wiesz nawet, jaka duma mnie rozpiera, gdy słyszę to z twoich ust!- roześmiał się przekornie.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego…- zdziwiła się.- Jestem przecież inteligentną kobietą, więc nie powinno cię dziwić, że coś wiem…- odparła skonfundowana.

- Nie twierdzę, że nie, ale z popkulturą jesteś na bakier i zwykle nie masz pojęcia, co się do ciebie mówi, kiedy ktoś używa wyrażeń potocznych. W takich wypadkach z reguły muszę ci tłumaczyć kontekst. Kiedy więc słyszę, że faktycznie kumasz o co chodzi, rozpiera mnie duma, bo to oznacza, że jestem dobrym nauczycielem!- cieszył się.

- Ja nie kumkam, Booth. Nie jestem żabą!- obruszyła się i Seeley przewrócił oczami.

- A już myślałem, że robisz postępy…- westchnął ciężko.- Nie mówiłem „kumkasz", ale „kumasz" w sensie „rozumiesz"…- wyjaśnił.

- Cóż… Widać nie jesteś aż takim dobrym nauczycielem, jak myślałeś!- skwitowała krótko, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy i sięgając po sok, który zamierzała zabrać ze sobą, gdziekolwiek się wybierali.

- Skoro tak uważasz, to sama lecz swojego inteligenckiego kaca!- zripostował, zabierając kartonik wprost spod jej nosa i kierując się ku drzwiom.- Czekam w samochodzie!- zawołał jeszcze przez ramię i tyle go widziała.

- Irytujący samiec alfa!- krzyknęła za nim i klapnęła ciężko na krzesło, tylko po to, by wstać jeszcze szybciej niż usiadła.- Przeklęty pośladek!- mruknęła, pocierając ostrożnie obolałe miejsce i zbierając swoje rzeczy.- Przeklęty Booth!- dodała, choć w kąciku jej ust zagościł nieznaczny uśmiech. Dobrze wiedziała, że Seeley nie pozwoli jej cierpieć, więc tak, czy inaczej, dostanie swój soczek pełen potasu…

Kolejne dwie godziny minęły, jak z bicza strzelił, ponieważ spędziła je na oględzinach miejsca domniemanej zbrodni (domniemanej, bo przyczynę śmierci będzie mogła określić dopiero w laboratorium i wtedy ostatecznie stwierdzić czy to zabójstwo, czy też nie). Starannie oglądała więc szczątki i nadzorowała techników, którzy pobierali próbki dla Cam i Hodginsa, a potem zapakowali wszystko do samochodów i odwieźli do Jeffersonian. Zadowolona z dobrze wykonanego zadania, poczekała jeszcze na Bootha, który ustalał ostatnie szczegóły z ekipą FBI, opierając się wygodnie o maskę SUV-a. Niestety, to co wydarzyło się chwilę potem, znów napełniło ją najwyższą irytacją.

- Idiota!!!- wydarła się na cały głos, kiedy jakiś smarkacz, który zapewne nie miał nawet prawa jazdy, uderzył w stojący niedaleko niej hydrant, z którego dosłownie wytrysnęła fontanna wody, przemaczając ją do suchej nitki.

Stała tam, jak zmokła kura, patrząc, jak policjanci zakuwają delikwenta i zastanawiała się, co dalej. Przecież nie mogła w tym stanie jechać do Instytutu, a jak na złość nie miała ze sobą zapasowej torby z ubraniami, którą zwykle woziła na tylnym siedzeniu Tahoe Bootha. Poza tym, choć było jeszcze ciepło, to przecież mieli początek jesieni. Jak jeszcze trochę tak postoi, to jak nic, złapie zapalenie płuc…

- Bones! Jesteś cała?!- jej troskliwy partner zjawił się niczym duch, szukając natychmiast możliwych obrażeń.

- Tak. Tyle, że cała mokra. Kto dał samochód takiemu idiocie?!- warknęła, zaczynając powoli siekać zębami.

- Powinnaś się przebrać, Temperance.- stwierdził szybko.- Inaczej się zaziębisz.

- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem!- odparła jeszcze zła, choć w głębi serca, była mu wdzięczna, że się martwił.

- Hej! Spokojnie partnerko! Nie musisz być taka drażliwa! Chciałem tylko pomóc.- powiedział nieco urażony jej ostrym tonem.

- Przepraszam, Booth!- zreflektowała się natychmiast.- To nie twoja wina. Po prostu, jak na złość, to musiało stać się akurat dziś, kiedy nie mam ze sobą ubrań na zmianę.- wyjaśniła pełna skruchy, pocierając ramiona, na których zdążyła się już pojawić gęsia skórka.

- W takim razie, dobrze się złożyło, że ja mam coś suchego.- uśmiechnął się i otworzywszy drzwi SUV-a, wyciągnął sportową torbę.- W środku są spodnie od dresu i czysta koszulka. Jestem, co prawda, większy od ciebie, ale przynajmniej będzie ci ciepło.- powiedział miękko.

- Dzięki, Booth!- ucieszyła się, biorąc torbę i niezwłocznie przystępując do przebierania.

Szybko ściągnęła mokrą kurtkę i bluzkę, pozostając na samym tylko koronkowym (i piekielnie seksownym) czerwonym staniku i dopiero gwizd przechodniów obudził zaszokowanego Bootha z jego fantazji na jawie.

- Bones! Co ty wyprawiasz?!- krzyknął, zdejmując marynarkę i próbując ją okryć, chroniąc przed natrętnym wzrokiem rzeczy obślinionych facetów.

- Przebieram się.- stwierdziła rzeczowo.- Myślałam, że to oczywiste.- dodała, zakładając jego dużą, granatową koszulkę z logo FBI na piersi.

- Pośrodku drogi?!- jęknął.

- Nie. Obok samochodu.- odparła.- Co w tym złego? W końcu nie jestem zupełnie naga...- ciągnęła, odpinając mokre spodnie i zsuwając je w dół, na moment zupełnie zapominając o pamiątce poprzedniego wieczora, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do partnera i sięgnęła po dres leżący na siedzeniu pasażera.

Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by spojrzeć (znaczy wiedział- bo był facetem, a kobieta jego marzeń stała obok niego w skąpych figach- tylko święty by nie spojrzał…), ale to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że jego serce na sekundę stanęło. Opatrunek, który znajdował się na jej lewym pośladku, najwyraźniej pod wpływem wody zsunął się z jej wilgotnej skóry, obnażając jej mały sekret- wytatuowane krwistoczerwonym tuszem serduszko, z wiele mówiącym napisem…

- Seeley Booth- Hot FBI Sex Machine…- przeczytał powoli, czując gorąco na całym ciele.

Gdy usłyszała jego głęboki i teraz niewątpliwie drżący głos, znieruchomiała…

- Eeeee…. Bones?... Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?- zapytał cicho, kiedy w błyskawicznym tempie naciągnęła na tyłek dresy i unikając wszelkiego wzrokowego kontaktu zamierzała wsiąść do auta.

- Nie…- mruknęła, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.- Niekoniecznie…

- Jesteś pewna?- nalegał ledwie panując nad sobą. Był rozdarty pomiędzy komizmem tej sytuacji, a faktem, że obiekt jego najdzikszych pragnień wytatuował sobie na zadku tak pochlebną laurkę na jego temat, nawet, jeśli żadną miarą nie sprawdził jej w praktyce…

- Najzupełniej.- potwierdziła ze spuszczoną głową, zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem i tępo wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

Roześmiał się i okrążywszy samochód, dołączył do partnerki.

- Pochlebia mi, że uważasz mnie za gorącą sex-maszynę, Bones, ale wystarczyło mi to powiedzieć. Mniej by bolało!- zachichotał, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać i zaliczył kuksańca w żebra.

- Oj zamknij się, Booth!- zawołała upokorzona.

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, Temperance.- zapewnił.- Gdybyś widziała, co ja wytatuowałem sobie na twój temat…- przyznał powoli i napotkał jej zdumiony wzrok.

- Że jak?- szepnęła, robiąc wielkie oczy.

- Cóż, Bones. Nie ty jedna fantazjujesz na nasz temat.- wyznał.

- Masz tatuaż, Booth?- spytała zaraz.- Gdzie?!

- Powiedzmy, że w miejscu, którego jeszcze nie oglądałaś.- odparł szczerze.

- Pokaż mi, Booth!- zażądała stanowczo, palona ciekawością.

- Nie powinienem. Jesteśmy partnerami.- powiedział przekornie.

- Chrzanić to! Ewidentnie jesteśmy czymś więcej, skoro wypisaliśmy to jasno i wyraźnie na swoich tyłkach!- zawołała.- Ściągaj spodnie i pokazuj, skoro już widziałeś mój!

- Wow! Co za język! Poza tym, nie w miejscu publicznym, Bones!- odparł prędko.

- A więc radzę ci się pośpieszyć, kiedy będziemy jechać do twojego mieszkania, bo rozbiorę cię po drodze!- zagroziła.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Temperance.- zapewnił.- Sam to zrobię. Tak w końcu byłoby fair. A tak na marginesie, Bones…- dodał z półuśmiechem.- Skąd wiesz, że jestem aż taki dobry w te klocki?

- Powiedzmy, Booth, że żaden samiec dotąd, nie nakręcał mnie tak, jak ty.- odpowiedziała szczerze i Seeley poczuł, jak ciasne robią się jego spodnie.

- No to jest nas dwoje, bo żadna kobieta przed tobą, nie nakręcała mnie do tego stopnia.- wyznał.

- To świetnie! Teraz przekujemy teorię w praktykę!- podsumowała i oboje popędzili ku przeznaczeniu.

Kiedy jakiś czas później leżeli w skotłowanym łóżku, odpoczywając po „praktykach", Bones szepnęła:

- I jak? Jestem twoją dziką sex-tygrysicą?

- Masz to, jak w banku, Bones!- przyznał wniebowzięty.

- Nie wiem, co to oznacza…

- Nieważne, kotku. Nieważne...- mruknął, od nowa zabierając się do rzeczy...

KONIEC


End file.
